I Only Have Eyes For You
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: This is the extraordinary love story of two enchanting young Gryffindors – a prankster extraordinaire and lovable effervescent muggleborn. A tale of love; hurt and the worst kind of betrayal; this, my dear readers, is the story of James and Lily Potter.


_**I Only Have Eyes for You**_

By imafeckingstarr

_This is the extraordinary love story of two enchanting young Gryffindors – a prankster extraordinaire and lovable __effervescent muggleborn. A tale of love; hurt; friendship and the worst kind of betrayal; this, my dear readers, is the story of James and Lily Potter. _

* * *

**Prologue**

Mornings in the Evans household have been abysmal for the past two months now. Actually, time at home has been pretty hectic since I received my Hogwarts letter; not that I regret getting one, I just wish my sister would see sense that I'm really not – what she kindly labelled me officially as – a 'freak'. Eying myself carefully in my dressing table mirror, I checked to see if there was anything wrong with my appearance. To me, I didn't _look _like a freak. Hang on, how can you look like a freak? How can one tell that their appearance is freakish?

What, in the name of Nancy Drew, did a freak look like?

I was fairly certain that I wasn't a freak, I still had the same appearance as I did before my letter of acceptance (except for the fact that my hair is slightly longer and I've grown about a couple of inches or so, but that doesn't count, does it?), and I was quite sure that even with the minor changes – like my growth and lengthened hair – that I wasn't abnormally different. Now that I think of it, I want the dictionary definition of normal. Scratch that; I _know _the definition of 'normal' and it's being yourself; thus making me, Lily Evans, just as normal as my horse faced sister. Ha! Suck on that Petunia.

Sighing, I stood up; ruffling my hair as I did. My clothes were perfectly fine – good enough for me to leave the house in anyway. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a pale pink top that didn't clash too badly with my hair; and simple white flip flops. Oh flip flops; the joy of wearing comfortable shoes. Personally, I was just glad it was the summer vacation. The more we got deeper into the holiday, the more time Petunia spent with that walrus of a boyfriend of hers – it didn't bother me as much as it used to.

"Lily it's time to go, are you ready yet?" I heard my dad call, "I'm coming!" I replied, sprinting out of my room; crashing into Petunia as I did so. "_Freak_," She spat at me with as much venom she could muster – and for a mere girl at thirteen, that was a lot of nastiness spewing out of that thin mouth of hers. "Watch where you're going, you could be horribly contagious!"

What was I, a disease? No, certainly not; I was a human girl, who just so happened to be related to her. Simply rolling my eyes, I strolled down the stairs without a care in the world, "Petunia, love, are you coming?" My mum asked as she walked through the threshold of the living room. "Not with that _freak_ no. _I'm_ meeting up with Vernon," Petunia declared, turning her nose up at me like I was scum. I simply shrugged my shoulders, "It's her loss mum. Please, please, _please_ can we go now?" I asked, trying very hard to stop from whining.

It wasn't a pretty sight to see: me whining, I mean.

My mum laughed at me, I guessed I looked pretty stupid with the way I was clinging to her arm like a five year old, "Yes, Lily. Petunia, darling, will you be alright? With Vernon, I mean,"

Petunia scowled at my mum as if to say 'what on Earth is wrong with you woman?' "Of course I'll be alright, he's my _boyfriend_ not a thug!" she screeched, storming off across the landing, slamming her bedroom door; which was her way of telling us to get out of the house already. "Well I'm glad we got that cleared up, can we go now? Please?" I asked, I was practically begging I was that eager to get going.

* * *

_I found this lying around in my room and thought I'd expand on it. So, what did you think? Was it alright? See, I want it to be a really good James/Lily story, and handy tips and minor bits of critisism would be so helpful. So, review away; dear readers. Opinions and suggestions are valued; well, by me of course :)_

_Review like your life depends on it (Sorry guys, I'm watching Angel, gosh, David Boreanaz is so goddamn dreamy).  
imafeckingstarr xx_


End file.
